The PREPing to a Biomedical PhD program is designed to provide underrepresented minority and disadvantaged students having an aptitude for science with the motivation, academic tools, research skills, and self-confidence to pursue and obtain a doctoral degree in the biomedical sciences. Our recruitment strategy for the PREP utilizes our relationship with faculty advisors from minority-serving partner schools across Texas. From these schools and others, we will recruit 28 students (7/yr) to the program. An extensive recruitment plan also includes summer research opportunities, attendance at the national ABRCMS and SACNAS conferences, and networking using our PREP faculty, scholars and alumni. Our PREP experience focuses on extensive laboratory research (>75% effort), immersion in graduate life and participation in learning opportunities and activities that build no only knowledge but also analytical and thinking skills. Students will have access to optimal faculty and peer mentoring and other graduate student activities and support services. Special features of the PREP involve individualized student development programs, training in responsible conduct of research, optimal mentoring, and the ability to earn a graduate certificate. Our overall goal will be for >75% of PREP Scholars to enter a doctoral program at UTMB or another top tier research intensive graduate school. All PREP scholars will receive guaranteed stipends and paid tuition up on entering the program and when they enter the GSBS at UTMB. The specific aims of the program for this next funding period are to: 1. Admit a total of 28 (7 each year) URM and disadvantaged baccalaureate graduates to the PREP Scholars program and prepare them for successful entry into a top-tier graduate school 2. Provide each PREP Scholar with an experienced program faculty mentor whose funded laboratory research is in an area of interest to the Scholar 3. Provide activities for PREP participants to enhance their development and skills that allow them to gain admission to and complete a PhD program 4. Provide frequent and extensive education in the responsible conduct of research 5. Ensure the PREP Scholars have optimal mentoring throughout the program 6. Institute a tracking and evaluation system for PREP